Alvin and the Chipmunks:Other Land
doesn't have anything to do with Shark Tale is a fan-fiction by Manta-bee, revamped by Brandondorf9999 the spring-summer of 2008, and features the Alvin and the Chipmunks characters and some crossover appearances by others, such as the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Characters Mantha (マーサ, Masa)- An emotionally disturbed 17-18 year old young woman, who looks two years younger than her actual age. She is reality challenged and shunned by the people in her life. Chipmunks Alvin (アルビン, Arubin)- The leader and the trouble maker of the group. In one segment/chapter, a party was held at his house. The party became advertised widely, even some characters outside the series came, and when the party had ended, the house was a mess, causing Dave to yell his famous line "ALVIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!" Starting from Chapter 3, he starts swearing, cracking dirty jokes and doing other bad things, though it turns out that the Evil Alvin has been framing him. Simon (サイモン, Saimon)- The most intellegent of the group, posesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. He hopes Alvin does not actually drag Martha into sticky situations or "half-baked "schemes. Oscar ''' ''(オスカー, Asuka)- ''The most intellegent of the group, posesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. He hopes Alvin does not actually drag Martha into sticky situations or "half-baked "schemes. '''Theodore (セイドア, Seidoa)- The youngest of the brothers, he seems to be always hungry. He usually stays quiet most of the time, but has his shining moments. Orca ' ''(シャチ, Oruka)- The oldest of the siblings. She usually stays quiet most of the time, but has her shining moments. 'Knuckles ' (ナックル, Nakkurusu)- The leader and the trouble maker of the group. In one segment/chapter, a party was held at her house. The Anti Chipmunks '''Anti-Alvin (反 - アルビン) - Alvin's evil counterpart. He may seem similar, but he is deliberatly destructive, swears, and encourages these acts in whoever he chooses to be his pawn. He is misanthropic and dirty jokes happen to be his forte, as he will make perverted remarks or extract crudity out of innocent sentnces. He is seen wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket. Anti-Simon (反 - サイモン) - Simon's evil counterpart. Unlike Simon, he isn't too intelligent. He wears a black beret and glasses with more rectangular frames and speaks with a Southern Drawl. Anti-Theodore (反 - セイドア) - Looks just like Theodore, except with dark hair combed to one side and has a scar on his face. He has Theodore's youthful charm, but with a violent rebellious streak, making him stubborn and picky. Anti-Knuckles (反 - ナックル) - Misanthropic and destructive, she has absolutley no patience for weakness and likes to humiliate her opponents. She encourages bad behavior in whoever she choses to be her pawn. Anti-Oscar (反 - オスカー) - Oscar's evil counterpart. Unlike Oscar, he isn't too intelligent. Anti-Orca (反 - シャチ) - She has Orca's youthful charm, but with a violent rebellious streak. Other Sadie (セィ ディー, Seidi) - She loves causing trouble and bullying others, often encourages Alvin to make trouble, but then tells Martha to kill the Chipmunks with a knife, which Martha refuses, of course. For some strange reason, she dosen't seem to appear again after some stories, but returns and stops being adversarial and takes on more of the role of an anti-heroic ally. Laura (ヨラ, Yora) - A 16-year-old girl who is summoned by the owner of the mansion and is frequently invited to her parties. She appears bubbly, ditzy and carefree, but later explains the things that happen in the mansion are bad. Flora (植物相)- A flower sprite briefly seen the segment/chapter "Never Be, Never Have". Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) The fastest supersonic hedgehog around. Alvin is usually jealous of him because of the attention he gets from Martha. Makes a cameo when he is seen entering the house from the window and another when he is tied up stuck to the celing. Miles "Tails" Prower (Mairusu "Tails" Pauaa マイルス・テイルス・パウアー) - An intelligent two-tailed fox who specializes in mechanics and enjoys flying planes. Alvin may also envy the attention Martha gives him, but it was never shown or revealed. He is seen breifly when tied up and stuck to the celing. Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ, Nakkurusu za Ekiduna) - Powerful echidna. Alvin envies the attention he gets from Mantha and once said that he hates him with a passion because Martha habitually thinks about him. His main appearances are when he is seen climbing through the window of the house, when tied up and stuck to the celing, when he is lying limp on the floor at one of the Martina's parties, another in one of Martha's dreams where he is injured due to electric shock and another when his identity is concealed when he is a witness discribing what happened at the party. Martini (大邸宅の主婦)- Possibly Martha from the future, except she has dyed her hair and gotten plastic surgery, so she dosen't look like her former self and it is very difficult to see the resemblance between them. She owns a mansion where she gathers many characters for mysterious and possibly degrading activities during her parties. The characters were said to return home up to two weeks later, usually not remembering what happened. One-offs Coraline Jones (ジョーンズ ・コラライン , Korarain Njiyonzu)- Mentioned when Alvin tells Martha not to talk to her (because of his jealous nature, as he wants Mantha's full attention) and seen briefly in the house party, and tied up while in stocking feet. It is unknown if she'll ever be seen again in the story. Plot An emotinally disturbed, sensitive and misunderstood teenage girl is lonely for friends, then finds friends in the Chipmunks. Since she is also exploring more aspects of her life when growing up, strange things happen, and all in an imaginary world that she likes to run off to. She then enjoys it so much, she dosen't want to leave. Martha then decides that being good is not worth it, so the idea of causing trouble seems attractive to her. It is not made clear if this is because of (Anti) Alvin's influence or her own thoughts, the latter is revealed to be true, as even Alvin nor Knuckles can't talk her out of things. Later, she ponders about her "love" and whether or not she will/should see her real friends again. She graduates from school and due to another bad experience, she wants trouble even more, to make her perdicament seem small, but catches the eyes of some boys she used to know. With her new way of seeing things, she rejects them for being nice, as she dosen't think their kindness is real due to her experiences and finding out how men really think, and believes they will use her, despite their acts of kindess. Martha eventually finds out that Alvin and his brothers have been framed, revealing that the Anti-Chipmunks have been behind it the whole time. The movie ends with Martha making the decision that she needs to go home and live in her world. Songs When songs by the Chipmunks are performed, they are usually in the form of music videos. *Be My Escape - Reliant K (Opening Theme) *Everything is Alright - Motion Picture Soundtrack *Don't Worry, Be Happy (Bob Marley) - Alvin and the Chipmunks *Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado feat Timbland *Everything is Alright - (reprise by Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Can't Be Saved - Senses Fail *Is She Really Going out With Him? (Joe Jackson, Sugar Ray) - Alvin and the Chipmunks *I'm Only Happy When it Rains - Garbage *Master of Puppets (Metallica) - The Anti-Munks *Don't you Forget About Me (Simple Minds, New Found Glory) - Alvin and the Chipmunks APM music identification A few of the scenes in the movie use music from Associated Music Productions. *Fates *Whisper From the Past *Eastside Story Cues and Links *Dramatic Impact Fictuous Voice List Please note that the characters' voices are just ideas by the author. Additonal *Stacey DePass *Janyse Jaud *Carey Means *Pamela Segall *C.H. Greenblatt *Rachel Wilson *Allison Sumrall *Grey DeLisle *Jessica Di Cicco *Matt Hill Reception and Criticism The author has shown off her work to a select amount of people, most of whom admired her work, but the basis for criticism has also been in effect, as this story seems to be darker than most Chipmunks stories, and Evil Alvin has been the point of controversy for his sailor mouth. The author stated "Of course only the EVIL Alvin would say such things." Another was the fact that Alvin gets drunk by accident in one scene and what things are implied that happen in the mansion. Censorship A more heavily edited version is seen mainstream. The uncut version is only obtainable through a code to be entered online. Trivia *In some parts of the story, Simon is seen holding an ice pack to his head, possibly suffering headaches from frustration at Alvin pulling Martha into things and Martha's indecisive nature. *Martha keeps mentioning a "love". It is never shown who it is. Only by visiting a certain site or cracking a secret code that would be availible in the end of the last chapter one could reveal her secret love. *Although Martha wants a boyfriend who is cruel to her, many nice guys have fallen for her. Of course, she rejects them all. *The names of Martha's family members have never been revealed, she simply reffers to them as "my brother", "my sister" or "my mom". *When Evil Alvin first appears, he looks exactly like the good Alvin. However, in promotional art, the Evil Alvin wears sunglasses and a black leather jacket, characteristic of Sonic the Hedgehog's evil counterpart, Scourge the Hedgehog in the Archie comics. *Toshiyuki Morikawa, the Japanese voice actor for Oscar, has also dubbed for the character of Jim West in The Wild, Wild West, who was also played by Will Smith. Sequel Main Article: Other Land 2 The release date has not yet been revealed. The sequel will feature the appeareance of the Chipettes and Dave, and the supporting characters from Sonic SatAm, as well as their Anti-Mobius counterparts. A special cameo will be made by Desperaux Tilling. See Also External links *http://www.chipmunks.com The Alvin and the Chipmunks website *Alvin and the Chipmunks - Wikipedia's page *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coraline_(film)- Wikipedia's page on Coraline *http://www.coraline.com - Coraline's website *http://www.coraline.wikia.com Coraline Wikia *http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network - The Sonic wikia *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/sonic_the_hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog page on Wikipedia *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_X Sonic X *http://4kidstv.com/sonic-x 4kids TV's website *http://www.animefanon.wikia.com/Other_Land Anime fanon's page (uncensored version of the page)